1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection table which projects an image on a table.
2. Related Art
As the image projection table, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-284851, a table type information terminal device has been known. The table type information terminal device comprises a projection type display unit housed in a housing, a transparent glass plate which constitutes a table arranged at the upper portion of the housing, and a coordinate position input unit which inputs a coordinate position of an image by the projection type display unit. Herein, a projection screen surface is formed on the transparent glass plate surface corresponding to the coordinate position input unit thereby to make possible the input of high accuracy without receiving an influence of visual difference. A coordinate position detecting device, which detects the input in the case that the coordinate position is input in the coordinate position input unit, is composed of an electrostatic capacity type or an electromagnetic induction type unit. The coordinate position input work is performed by touching an image surface displayed by the projection type display unit on a screen surface formed on the transparent glass plate surface with a user's finger or an electromagnetic pen having a lead wire.
The input method by touching the displayed image surface with the finger or the electromagnetic pen having the lead wire is suited to interactive input. However, in the case that the input operation is performed by projecting a display screen of a personal computer, there is a problem that this input method is unsuited on operativeness such as speed of an input operation and a recognition rate. Further, there is a problem that contents which a user that is an operator desires cannot be freely input.